


Thief Of Hearts

by JulmaSatu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulmaSatu/pseuds/JulmaSatu
Summary: Anisa and Maia are sent by the king to escort a well known thief back to the castle of Esera. The thief known as Talia has been avoiding capture for ten years. Maia soon begins to believe that Talia was captured on purpose, and during the journey struggles to find out the reason why. But the reason is not Talia's only secret, and things are not what they seem





	1. The Request

Sunlight filtered through the tall trees, casting rays of light down upon the quiet woods. Green leaves blew softly in a warm breeze, swaying and falling to the dirt below. There was birdsong somewhere in the distance. But here it was nearly silent, too quiet. The sets of footsteps were the only sound.

She crept slowly and carefully through the woods, silent as can be. Or so she _tried_. She winced as she stepped on a twig and it cracked under her boot. She muttered under her breath, cursing at herself. She knelt down and peered past the bushes. Across from her, she could see her friend, also creeping quietly. And there he was, the one they had spent all morning searching for, clinging tight to the bag over his shoulder, fortunately not having heard anything. He walked the narrow path. His eyes were darting around almost frantically while he walked, but he did not see them. She saw her friend aim, and pull back the arrow. His scream made hundreds of birds rise from the branches and into the air. He fell forward to the ground.

She stood and went to the man who now lay in the road, groaning in pain, the arrow having cut his hand as it sped past him. Both women stopped next to him. "You are a thief wanted by King Roland of Esera, and we are here to bring you," said the woman with the arrows. "I am Anisa," she went on, "and this is Maia. We work for the castle and will escort you to the city. There you will answer for your crimes."

He glared furiously at her, green eyes wide and full of anger. "Gonna take me, huh?" he growled. "Come near me, and I'll snap your neck,” he threatened.

"Shut up," said Maia, kicking him in the side. He gasped, and she turned him onto his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back, wrapping a rope tight around his wrists. "Get up," she ordered, pulling him up roughly by his dirty blond hair. He was forced to his feet, and Maia shoved him in front of her. " _Walk_ ," she ordered, pressing a dagger against his back. He walked, and they followed.

Maia turned her head to the woman next to her. She eyed the fresh red marks on her shoulder. "You-"

"They're only scratches," Anisa rolled her eyes, smiling. "They're _fine_."

Maia sighed. "Whatever you say." She worried about Anisa a little too much.

When they were out of the woods, three soldiers came their way. They grabbed the man by the shoulders, and took over the job of escorting him to the castle. Maia and Anisa followed them through the city. Esera was lively as always. Crowded with people working and shopping and passing through. It was surrounded by woods and hills in the distance.

Anisa and Maia followed the soldiers into the castle, but then went separate ways as they did. The two went to the dining room for dinner. They sat next to each other at one end of the table, and King Roland sat at the other. He was tall and muscular, with light brown hair and eyes. Anisa looked much like him. He was pleased to see them. "I thank you both for your work today," he said before taking a sip of wine. They nodded.

"Of course," Anisa said.

"I've great news," he then quickly announced with a wide smile, and obviously had been anxious to speak of it.

"Oh?" Anisa asked.

"Any sightings on Oswald?" Maia asked.

"Not Oswald," he said. "But we have caught another well known thief and murderer. I've another favor to ask of both of you."

"What is it?" Anisa asked.

"She was caught in the woods near the village of Steden. I have soldiers there, but they must continue on to aid Steden. Will you meet up with them and accompany the thief back here?"

"Of course," Anisa said. "Who is the thief?"

"Talia of Dera," his voice trembled, unable to hide the excitement.

Anisa and Maia were surprised. " _Really_?" Maia asked.

"Yes," he grinned. "I received word this morning."

"How'd she get caught?" Maia wondered. "She's been avoiding that for years."

"Yes," he said somewhat bitterly. "Eventually they all slip," he took another sip of wine, hand trembling in excitement.

"Guess so," Maia said, finding it strange.

"You both shall leave first thing in the morning," he said quickly.

"Okay," Anisa nodded.

 

In the morning, Maia woke early. She dressed and then looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown eyes were tired and droopy looking. She leaned close when noticing something on her face. A small red line was on her left cheek. Dry blood. She must have cut herself on something yesterday. She wiped it with her finger until it was a tiny pink line on her dark skin, right next to the small white line that was a scar a little underneath her left eye. She combed through her black curls and ran her fingers through them with a tired yawn. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said tiredly.

The door creaked open, and Anisa was standing in the doorway. Anisa ran a hand through her very short, light brown hair. "Ready?" she smiled, her light brown eyes wide with excitement. 

Maia chuckled, wishing she could be as excited. "Yeah," she replied. "Let's go."

 

They left the castle, where a carriage awaited them. "Be careful," Roland called after them. "Talia is known for her trickery. Do not let yourselves fall for anything. Do not listen to a word she says."

"We know," Anisa said. He had already warned them about her several times. Maia was already perfectly aware to not trust the words of a famous thief who charmed people. And she knew that Anisa was as well.

"Bring her back alive and well. She has very many crimes to answer to." And as Roland folded his trembling hands together, Maia noted that he looked very excited to have her answer to them. They nodded. He looked at Maia. "Protect Anisa well."

"Always," she said.

They sat next to each other, and a castle guard, named Karl, was the driver. Maia looked at Anisa. "...Lively today, huh?"

"I'm... excited, actually," she smiled, somewhat guiltily.

Maia snorted. "Only you would be excited to escort a thief and murderer."

"I just find the stories fascinating," Anisa said. "She's gotten away for what... ten years now?"

"Yeah," Maia said. "She's been being hunted since she was eighteen."

"And in all that time she's stolen things from everywhere and everyone without ever being seen. I wonder how she was finally caught now."

"She's really pissed off your uncle, hasn't she?"

"Oh, yes. She's stolen from the family for years."

"That's why he's so happy about this. She's probably his second most wanted after Oswald."

"Yeah. I just hope it goes okay."

"It will," Maia said. "We've been doing this for ten years, and we've never failed," she grinned. "We have as much experience in what we do as Talia does."

"Well, there's a first for everything, as we now know," Anisa chuckled.

And soon, those words would be proven true.


	2. The Night Queen

The ride was a long one. It took two days. Maia stretched and sighed, restless and sore and beyond bored. She was envious of Anisa, who was able to keep still and watch the passing surroundings. Maia could never stay comfortable like that. It was unbelievably boring to watch the same scenery pass by, never changing, tall trees and berry bushes. Sometimes an animal made an appearance, a deer or a fox, but they disappeared in a flash, frightened of the carriage. Being bored made her want to eat, but she had done that so much in two days now that each time she reached for the rucksack that had once been filled with fruit, Anisa smacked her hand away. Even when she wasn't looking or appeared to be asleep, the moment Maia even lifted her hand, Anisa smacked it back down. Maia had now spent the boring hours keeping herself entertained with the thoughts of wondering _how_ she knew.

Finally, at noon those two days later, they reached their destination. They came to a stop near the few horses, and went to the familiar soldiers. Maia could not believe how good it felt to be walking again, how wonderful it was to stretch her legs. She almost didn't want to go back, because it meant riding in the carriage for two days _again_. "Anisa," a soldier bowed. "Maia."

"Good day," Anisa smiled.

"Where's our lucky prisoner?" Maia asked with a yawn, stretching her arm. He led the way and they followed him. Leaning against a tree with a guard standing at her side and her wrists tied together by rope, was a woman. She was tall and slender and had pale skin, and long, straight black hair that went past her shoulders, and deep, dark blue eyes. She was dressed in black. A short sleeved tunic with a corset that had buckle straps, pants and boots with high heels. She looked at them, her deep blue eyes watching intently, the hint of a smirk coming upon her pale lips.

"The wanted thief and murderer, Talia of Dera," said the soldier as they stopped in front of her.

"He _loves_ saying that," Talia said, her voice soft and somewhat playful with amusement.

Anisa and Maia looked at her curiously. Anisa was unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. Maia was less excited, but it was still there. But her excitement came with every mission. She got a sort of rush out of it, this one being no different. She enjoyed adventuring and exploring and fighting, and those things seemed to occur for every request Roland asked of them.

Talia was pretty much how Maia had pictured her to be. _The Night Queen_ , they called her. She supposedly played a character every night, luring her victim and seducing them. When her chosen person, always someone of wealth, woke in the morning, Talia was gone, and so were their valuables. Many important people, kings and queens included, had been seduced and tricked by The Night Queen.

"You will be left with king Roland's niece, Anisa," said the guard to Talia, "she will accompany you back to the Esera where you shall meet whatever fate the king decides for you."

"As if we don't already know what _that_ is," she rolled her eyes.

"My uncle is a very fair ruler," Anisa said. "And if you are truly sorry for your actions and crimes, you just may be forgiven."

Talia chuckled, her eyes wandering all over Anisa. "You are adorable to think that way."

Anisa looked away. "Let's get this over with, then," Maia said.

Talia eyed them with an expression of utmost amusement. Maia figured they didn't look very threatening. Anisa was a very short and thin girl, wearing a dark red, long sleeved tunic, and black shorts with old brown boots. A rucksack hung over her shoulder. She did not look threatening at all, except for the belt around her waist, which held several daggers. Maia was even shorter in height than Anisa, though only a little. She wasn't as thin as Anisa was, either. She felt uncomfortable at Talia's staring, and looked down. She was wearing a tight fitting shirt of light blue with long sleeves, and black pants and brown boots. She too had a belt with around her waist, it held her sword and dagger, and a rucksack over her shoulder. Her eyes wandered back up to Talia, who was still staring at her. "And this one is...?" Talia stared.

"Maia," Maia said.

"She is always my support," Anisa added. Maia took Talia by the wrist and led her away back to the carriage, feeling Talia's eyes on her the entire time.

They returned to their carriage, and the three of them got inside. "Good luck on your journey," said the soldier.

"You, too," Anisa nodded. He went to his horse, and he and the others rode away. They began to ride away too, back to the castle.

There was a silence. Talia was sitting across from them, staring out the window. Maia stared, becoming lost in her eyes. The color was quite beautiful, she thought. She did not realize that they had shifted and now stared right back at her. She noticed Talia's lips curve up into a smirk, and then finally realized she had been staring. She quickly looked away, and Talia looked back to the window.

Maia's eyes went back to her, however. She eyed the jewelry around Talia's neck. A silver half moon pendant. She had bracelets of silver around her wrists, too, and one around her upper arm. There were few rings on her fingers, one that caught Maia's eye was a silver ring with a gem of deep blue, the same color as her eyes. "I am used to being stared at," Talia said suddenly, "and usually, it ends in an enjoyable way..." she looked at Maia again. Maia stared, and was suddenly flustered at the smirk that came upon Talia's lips. "Do you know _how_?" Talia asked softly.

Maia scoffed, looking away. "What...?" Anisa looked at them in confusion. Talia only smiled.

"How'd you get caught, anyway?" Maia asked quickly to change the subject, though still avoided her eyes.

"You want to know how to _catch_ me?" she asked, "how to tie me up by my wrists and all?" her smile was playful.

Maia shook her head slowly. " _Really_?"

When Anisa finally caught on what was going on between the two, she giggled. "It's not funny," Maia said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically and pat Maia's hand. Maia scoffed and muttered a string of curses under her breath. She kept her head turned to the window, but in the corner of her eye could still see that Talia was watching her.

They had only been riding for a few minutes when the carriage shook slightly. There was a sound in the nearby woods, a loud screech, and it frightened the horses. "I think there's something-" Anisa did not finish as she gasped. The horses ran suddenly, and the carriage swayed side to side.

"S-Something's wrong!" said the driver, Karl, who had lost control. The carriage was pulled in another direction, the horses running as fast as they could. Maia put an arm around Anisa and held her close, and they closed their eyes, fearing the carriage would tumble. It was pulled down a hill, speeding fast, and the horses broke free, running in another direction. Everyone gasped as the carriage slammed hard into a tree.

 

Maia's eyes fluttered open slowly. Anisa was still tight in her arms. "...Hey," she whispered. "Hey, Anisa," she shook her slightly.

Anisa groaned, and her eyes opened slowly. "Are you okay?" Maia asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes," Anisa said. They looked at Talia, who was looking around. There was a cut on the left side of her forehead, and a drip of blood was running down to her chin. "Are you okay?" Anisa frowned. She nodded.

"Come on," Maia said, helping Anisa out of the carriage. "You, too," she said to Talia.

Talia got out of the carriage. She looked at the carriage. "There goes our ride," she said with a sigh.

"Hey," Anisa called, going around to check on Karl. He also had a bleeding cut on his forehead, right in the middle, but he was awake. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said with a shaky sigh. He then climbed out.

"What happened?" Anisa frowned. "Was something there?"

"Something scared them," he said. "I'll go and check, and call you when it's clear."

"I'll come with you," Maia said.

"No," he shook his head. "Your job is to guard the prisoner. I'll be right back." They watched him walk across the long field, and go up the hill.

 

And then they waited. They waited a long time in silence, not seeing or hearing anything. "...I should go and check on him," Maia said.

"We'll all go," Anisa said. She looked at Talia, who was leaning against a tree, and motioned for her to walk in front of her, and Talia did, with a soft sigh of annoyance. They went up the hill, and then looked around. Few green leaves were caught in the breeze, and insects could be heard in the trees. 

"Karl?" Maia called warily, clutching the handle of one of the daggers around her waist. "Karl?" she called louder.

"What happened to him?" Anisa said nervously.

They walked a little down the path, looking around. But he was nowhere in sight. "He's just... _gone_ ," Maia said, confused.

"But how?" Anisa said. "What if something took him?"

Maia sighed, rubbing the back of her head. She looked around, noticing something on the tree in front of her, and a soft gasp escaped her. "What?" Anisa asked worriedly. Maia pointed, and they looked. Something wet and red stained the brown tree. Their eyes followed it up, and slowly, the three of them lifted their heads, seeing a body was caught in the branches above.

"Karl!" Anisa called. But he kept silent and still, one foot swaying slightly as it hung over the branch.

"...Well, then," Talia said after a moment of silence and staring up at the motionless body. "I guess that makes just the three of us."


	3. And There Were Three

A silence had come over the three. "We... We have to get him," Anisa then said, her voice shaking. "We can't just leave... we can't just leave him up there."

"Or we can," said Talia.

"Y-You're not the one to say," Maia said, shaken. Talia shrugged. Maia looked around and then she sighed shakily, not knowing what to do. She was startled to see Anisa climbing up the tree. "Anisa, whatever did that could still be up there!" she whispered anxiously. But Anisa climbed until she reached Karl's body, and then sighed shakily. She slowly reached out, letting out a startled gasp as the branches his body laid upon cracked. Talia took one step backward out of the way as his crumpled body landed with a thud at her feet. Anisa then hurriedly climbed back down, and when she was back on the ground, a soft cry escaped, and she put a hand over her mouth. Maia wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"There's nothing more you can do," Talia said. "We can't bring him with us."

"I _know_ that," Anisa said, sniffling. "I know. I just..."

"It's okay," Maia said soothingly. Talia looked down.

Anisa looked down at Karl again. “I’m sorry,” she said softly, and then sighed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

 

They left Karl, and walked slowly and carefully while they looked around. There was no one, and nothing, in sight. "What could have done that?" Anisa said quietly. "It doesn't look like anything has been around here..."

"You know things live in these woods," Talia said carelessly, looking around. "If we keep to the path, we have a chance of not being killed, maybe."

"A coward, are you?" Maia asked, irritated with her. Someone had just died, they had been _murdered_ , and she was careless. She knew that Talia’s careless words would hurt Anisa even more.

Talia looked at her. "Coward?"

"Of course you would be, thief."

Before Talia could retort, Anisa held a hand up. "Shh," she whispered. "I heard something."

They kept quiet and listened. A soft crunch of leaves. Maia spun around the exact moment they jumped out, and she avoided the slash of a sword. She pulled the dagger from around her waist and backed away again. Anisa attempted to attack the sword wielding man from behind, but he turned around and slashed at her. She gasped, the blade slightly cutting her arm. He then lifted the sword, about to bring it down upon Talia, who remained still, watching carelessly. Anisa pulled her out of the way, and he only slashed the air.

Maia stabbed the dagger into his shoulder, and he screamed out, dropping the sword. He fell to the ground, hand over his wound. Maia cleaned the blood off her dagger and looked at Talia. "Great help you were."

"Sorry, my hands were tied," Talia smiled, showing her bound wrists. Maia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" Anisa demanded to the man on the ground. "Did you hurt a man around here only a while ago? Did you kill him?"

The man glared fiercely at her, and spat. He then groaned when Maia kicked him hard in the side. "How _dare_ you!" she yelled.

"It's okay, Maia," Anisa said. She looked around, worry in her eyes.

"He... couldn't have," Maia frowned at her worry. "Whatever did that to Karl... it wasn't human." 

"I know..." Anisa said softly. Her sadness brought a pain to Maia's chest. Hearing footsteps, Maia looked back to see the man had got to his feet and ran. "Hey!" Maia yelled.

"Just let him go," Anisa said.

"Are you sure?"

Anisa nodded. "He was just a thief. He’s harmless to us. We should get back to what we're supposed to be doing."

"Okay."

 

They walked down the path, Anisa still looking around carefully. Maia sighed. "Walking back will take _days_."

"Yes," Anisa said. "Hopefully we don't run into too much trouble."

Talia chuckled softly, and they looked at her. "These woods are full of bandits."

"Yeah, friends of yours?" Maia asked.

"No."

"Right. Not surprising."

"Oh?"

"As if anyone could stand _you_ to be a friend." And she meant that. She had been in Talia’s presence for barely a couple of hours, but she was really, really beginning to dislike her. Her careless attitude infuriated Maia the most. She really did not want to spend days out here walking with her. She had no idea how she could possibly do it without killing her.

Talia stared. "There's more than just bandits out here," Anisa said, obviously still thinking about Karl.

"You're right," Talia looked at her. "There's also mages, and monsters. And animals that are hungry. And whatever killed your driver."

"Scared, coward?" Maia asked, pulling her forward with a tug on her wrist.

"Do _not_ call me that," for the first time, Talia's tone was low and serious. Maia and Anisa looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" Maia asked. "What're you gonna do?" Talia said nothing, but she stared intently at Maia. Maia grinned. "So glad I know how to hit a nerve."

The thief said nothing more, but Maia noticed Talia's hands clench.

 

At night they set up camp in an open area near the path. Maia collected firewood and started a fire. She sat down with a sigh. Anisa looked around in her bag and took out a fresh red apple, and held it out to Talia. "Here you go." Talia had been staring at the orange flames, and looked at her in surprise. Anisa smiled kindly. "If you're hungry."

Talia took the apple in her hands, and stared down at it. "It's not poisoned," Maia said. "That'd be too good for you." Talia looked at her, and then back at the apple.

"Thank you," Talia said quietly.

"Of course," Anisa smiled.

Maia ate a piece of fruit, looking at Talia across from her, eating her apple and staring into the fire. Her blue eyes were even more beautiful in the firelight, she thought. And then she pushed the thought out of her mind. _Beautiful_ should not be mixed with Talia. "So, how are we doing this?" she asked before taking a drink of water.

"Doing what?" Anisa asked.

"Sleeping?"

"Oh," Anisa said, and then looked at Talia. She had just finished her apple. Anisa held her water bottle out to her.

"Aren't you a sweet little thing," Talia smirked, taking it from her. Maia scoffed. Talia looked at her. "I give you my word that I won't sneak off into the night," she said, and chuckled before taking a drink.

"Because you're oh so trust-able," said Maia. "The night queen, was it?"

Talia chuckled. "Indeed."

"Someone has to keep watch."

"Stay up all night watching me, then," Talia shrugged. "What do I care?"

Maia glared at her. "We can take turns, I suppose," Anisa said.

Maia sighed. "Right."

 

There was a silence as everyone fell into their own thoughts. Anisa's gasp made Maia jump. Maia turned her head fast to her. "What?"

"There!" Anisa pointed. Maia and Talia looked, seeing a high branch of one of the trees shake, leaves falling and fluttering in the night breeze. They watched, and were then startled to see a long arm with dark green skin reach down from the tree.

And then it came down. It was too difficult to see in the darkness, but the three of them saw the long, razor sharp teeth quite clearly. They all backed away as it raced toward them, its long arms reaching out toward them. Maia was suddenly paralyzed with shock, her eyes wide and unblinking as it came at her. It would have reached her if not for something distracting it, as it stumbled backward, apparently pained by some invisible force. Before Maia could think much about it, she jumped in surprise as an arrow pierced its chest. The creature roared in pain, and then turned back, racing back to the woods.

Everyone sighed shakily with relief. "There was dried blood on its mouth and chest..." Anisa said quietly, lowering her bow. "It... was probably the thing that..."

"Yeah," Maia said softly, frowning at her. _The thing that killed Karl._

"If it makes you feel any better, your shot looked fatal and will probably kill it slowly," said Talia, and Maia glared at her.

"Why don't you shut up for the night, okay?" Maia said.

"We should get some rest," Anisa said. She laid down without another word, and Maia stared at her sadly. She sighed softly, and then sat to watch. Talia looked at her before she laid down, and smirked before turning the other way. Maia huffed. This, she thought, was going to be a very long, very irritating journey.


	4. Suspicions

Maia's eyes fluttered open. She laid in the grass, next to the logs that had been burning last night. The sun was shining, the light filtering through the trees, and birds were chirping. She saw Anisa's sleeping face, and her heart skipped a beat. She sat up quickly. Talia was sitting a little away, twisting one of the rings around her finger. "You both fell asleep," she said without looking at Maia. "I do not appreciate having to keep watch on myself," she looked at her then, and smiled.

Maia let out a sigh of relief. Anisa's eyes opened then, and she sat up immediately, placing a hand over her mouth. " _Oh no!_ " she gasped, muffled against her hands. "I fell asleep!"

"Yes, and I escaped, and you failed, the king is very angry," said Talia. "With the way you two keep watch we're lucky we didn't end up dead in a tree." Maia glared furiously, and was about to yell at her for her cruel and heartless words, but was surprised at Talia’s next words. "My apologies," she said, looking at Anisa, and looking sincere, and then quickly added, "are we getting a move on, then?"

"Eager to go to your death, are you?" Maia asked. Talia said nothing, turning the ring around her finger again. It was the silver ring with a deep blue gem.

"R-Right," Anisa yawned. "We'll leave in a moment."

Maia knelt next to Anisa as she packed the bottles and fruits into her rucksack. She glanced at Talia, who was paying them no attention. "I don't trust her," she whispered.

Anisa looked at her. "Huh?"

"We were both asleep," Maia continued quietly. "For who knows how long. She could've ran. She didn't." Anisa frowned, looking at Talia. "Why?" Maia continued. "Why didn't she run? And why was she caught in the first place? I don't believe for a second someone like her just _slipped_ and got caught. She's too good for that."

"Yeah," Anisa agreed. "You're right."

"There's something going on," Maia said. "She's got something planned. She has to."

"She wants to go to the castle, obviously," Anisa said, looking thoughtful. "But then what? She can't exactly do anything there, under the watch of guards."

"We don't know what she can do."

Anisa sighed softly. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her. When we get to the castle, I'll inform my uncle of her strange behavior."

"You won't be informing him of anything if we don't hurry up and get a move on," Talia said, and they looked at her in surprise. She smiled at them.

"And she heard us," Anisa said nervously.

They went to her, and she stood. "Come on," Maia grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her along. They continued down the path, Maia's eyes darting around warily. She hoped desperately that they would not run into too much trouble. She knew that it would not be the most peaceful journey, but she only wanted them to make it back okay. Talia tripped, as Maia was pulling too fast and too roughly, but she stayed on her feet. Maia glanced at her. Her eyes fell upon the half moon pendant. "Did you steal that?" she asked.

"No," Talia replied without looking at her, as if knowing already what she was talking about.

Maia scoffed. "And the rings?"

"No."

"Right. How else would you ever be able to own them?"

"They were given to me," she said.

Maia stared curiously. Some of the rings had symbols carved upon them. And such jewelry was uncommon. Such things could only be owned by a very important family, or a very old family. Or both. She realized that she didn't know anything about Talia's family. She herself was very known among many lands for her disguises and thievery skills, but nothing had ever been spoken of about who she was besides that. And Maia wasn't going to ask, even though she was curious.

Anisa's stomach growled, and Maia smirked at her. "Hey, there's a little town nearby, isn't there?" Anisa asked.

"Yeah," Maia said.

"Maybe I can get some food..."

Maia chuckled. "Told you you should've packed more."

"Yeah..." she sighed. "But I didn't think we'd crash and be _walking_ back..."

"It's around here," Maia said. "Just leave the woods. We'll wait back here," she gave Talia another tug. "So no one has to see her."

They took another direction, out of the woods. The town was seen in the distance, crowded with people and talking and laughter. "Okay," Anisa said cheerfully. She turned to Maia and Talia. "Want anything certain?"

Maia shrugged. "I'm fine with anything."

"And you?" Anisa asked. Talia apparently did not realize she was being spoken to. Maia elbowed her, getting her attention. Anisa gave Talia a kind smile. "Is there anything certain you would like?"

"A drink strong enough to knock me out until this is over," she said.

" _I_ can do that," Maia said with a glare.

Talia chuckled. She looked at Anisa and she gave her a kind smile in return. "Maybe something sweet?" she said. "I do like _sweet_ things..." She received another elbow from Maia for her suggestive tone.

"Okay," Anisa nodded. "I'll be back soon!"

They watched her disappear among the people in the distance. "She's nice," Talia said.

"Yeah," Maia said. "She is." She looked to the woman next to her, "even to those who don't deserve it." Talia did not look at her, but a smile came upon her lips. "Come on," Maia pulled her, almost knocking her down, and they sat down on a fallen log in the open area.

There came a long silence. Maia stared ahead, at the tree branches blowing in the wind, the green leaves swirling to the ground and up again. "So," she said, still staring ahead, "what's really going on?"

"What, exactly, are you asking me?" Talia asked.

"Don't play stupid."

Talia chuckled. "Maybe if we were better friends, I'd share more with you..."

Maia scoffed. "Doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it won't work."

"You've no idea what it is to say that."

Maia felt a tiny stab of anger. "You'll be dead before you can do anything."

"Indeed."

"What?" Maia looked at her. Talia only smiled. Maia eyed her suspiciously, and then looked away.

"And what do you do?" Talia broke the next silence. "Follow the king's niece around?"

"She's my best friend," Maia said. "My sister. We've been together since we were children. I do go everywhere with her, and help when I can."

"So you're a team."

"Yes."

"That's nice."

Maia glanced at her. Talia stared ahead, looking lost in thought. Maia thought she saw a bit of sadness in her eyes, but she wasn't sure.

 

Anisa returned then, and sat down next to them with a sigh. She had a bag full of fruit. She handed some out to Talia and Maia with a smile. "Thanks," Maia said, and Talia smiled at her.

“I found strawberries,” Anisa said to Talia. “I hope they’re sweet enough.”

“Yes, they are,” Talia said.

"So," Maia said before taking a bite of her apple, "how'd you turn into this?"

"What am I?" Talia asked.

"The night queen," Maia said.

"I would share more with you if we were better friends," she repeated her words from before, with a seductive smile that made Maia move away from her a little.

Maia scoffed. "Never gonna happen, then."

She did not know then, and never would have guessed, how wrong those words were.


	5. Bad Dreams

They made camp at nightfall, and Maia laid down after starting the fire. Anisa was sitting next to Talia, using a twig to draw things in the dirt at her feet. Maia closed her eyes. "How long have you been doing things for your uncle?" Talia asked in a somewhat curious tone.

"Since I was sixteen," Anisa replied. "So ten years."

"You are close with him?"

"Yes, actually, I've always thought of him as my father. My own father died when I was three, so I don't really remember him at all. I lived in the castle then, with my uncle. I met Maia three years later," she said. "We've been together ever since. She's my sister."

"She thinks the same as you," Talia said.

"Yeah," Anisa said. "I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my everything."

Talia was quiet for a moment. "Suppose I'll sleep now," she said quietly.

"Okay," Anisa said. "Good night."

Talia laid down, and Maia opened her eyes. Before Talia turned the other way, Maia was positive that she saw tears in those blue eyes.

 

In the middle of the night, Maia woke up and it was Anisa's turn to sleep. "You know," she said, laying down next to Maia, "we probably don't have to do this. I really don't think she's going anywhere."

"Yeah," Maia yawned, "but I guess we have to be safe. Maybe she only wants us to _think_ she wants to go to the castle, and that's her way to escape."

Anisa giggled. "She could've done that already, though."

Maia shrugged. "Maybe that was to earn our trust so she could _really_ go for it."

"You're paranoid and not making much sense," Anisa smiled.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Sleep."

Maia sighed. "Fine, whatever you want," Anisa said with a smile. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Good night."

Maia sat in silence. Her eyes kept closing, and she kept opening them, struggling to stay awake. She had to watch Talia, and keep an eye out for whatever else was around here. She didn't want a repeat of what happened to Karl. But that fear only managed to keep her awake a little longer. She stared at Talia for a moment, and then her eyes closed slowly.

 

Maia looked around. She was in the woods alone. Talia was gone. She looked around frantically. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for, and how far Talia could have gotten by now. But she knew she was right. Talia was a thief and murderer, how could she possibly be trusted? And now she got away, and it was all her fault.  
She kept searching, anger and fear making her heart beat fast. When she found Talia, she would kill her...

She went into the woods to search nearby. It was so dark she could barely see anything. She stopped walking and looked around from where she stood, and then felt a stab of fear when she saw her. Talia was suddenly right next to her, and clutched Maia by the throat. Maia's terror grew when she couldn't breathe. She helplessly stared into Talia's eyes, the deep blue that was glowing in the darkness, bright with amusement as she watched Maia's life drain away.

 

Maia's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, and looked at Anisa and Talia a little away, talking to each other. She sighed, relieved that it had only been a dream. Talia noticed her then, and smiled that smile that was beginning to very much annoy Maia by now.

"You're awake," Anisa stopped in front of her friend. "How was your sleep?" she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Maia sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I fell asleep and had a dream she got away _because_ I fell asleep."

Anisa giggled and pat her on the head.

 

They started walking again. Maia looked around. She knew where they were, even though they were in the woods. She and Anisa traveled a lot, so she knew everything well by now. The path to the right led to farms. They were still very far from the castle. Four or five more days it would take, she thought.

She looked to Talia, who walked alongside her. Talia's expression showed what she felt was a mixture of sadness, and annoyance. Anisa looked at her, and frowned, probably wondering what the sad look could be for. "Is anything wrong?" she asked.  
Again, Talia did not realize she was being spoken to. Maia's grip tightened on her arm and she snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having, and looked at her. Maia gave a nod in Anisa's direction, and Talia looked at her. Anisa gave a kind smile. "Is anything wrong?" she repeated.

"This brutish little thing clinging to my arm, for one," Talia smiled politely. Anisa's eyes shifted to Maia, who took a moment to understand what the comment meant. And then her eyes glared, and her fingers squeezed tighter around Talia's arm.

"I can always tie the rope around your neck instead, and drag you along," Maia said. "I think I'd prefer that."

Talia chuckled. "Speaking of, the rope is _very_ tight."

Maia scoffed. "That's too damn bad, isn't it?" she said, giving her a rough pull. Anisa sighed softly.

 

The sun would be setting soon, and Maia looked around for a decent spot to make camp for the night. But then she saw something, someone, that caught her eye. Ahead, several men could be seen. There were four of them, dressed in black and red. "Who-"

"Hide."

Anisa and Maia turned their heads to Talia, surprised to see fear, perhaps even horror, in her expression. " _Hide_ ," she repeated, and pulled Maia along with her, down a path into the woods. Anisa quickly followed, and they ducked down with her behind a large log.

They listened, silent, as the footsteps passed. When they faded into the distance, Talia exhaled shakily. "What the hell was that about?" Maia asked.

"You don't know who they were?" Talia asked, surprised.

"Why don’t you share?" Maia said.

"Those were Oswald's soldiers."

"...Oh," Anisa said softly. She and Maia looked at each other. "That means..."

"He's near," Maia finished. And that meant something bad, very bad, was about to happen.


	6. Oswald The Powerful

The three of them sat around close to each other that night, all wary now. Maia wondered how close, exactly, Oswald could be, and where he was staying. It was a scary thought.

Oswald was a powerful sorcerer, a former king, and Maia had known his name for as long as she could remember. It had been spoken in fear when she was a child. And it was the same today.

As king, Oswald had led many wars. Farms, towns, cities, and lands had been destroyed under him. That was little more than twenty years ago now, but some places had never fully recovered. And now Oswald traveled, with followers by his side, and stayed wherever he pleased. People feared him, and anyone who had ever tried to take him down failed. And now everyone seemed to have given up, and he did as he pleased. Most were thankful he did not hold the power he once did, so the destruction he caused was much less than before.

When he had been a king, it was Anisa's family that had put a stop to him. And for as long as Maia could remember, Anisa's uncle had been trying to have Oswald captured. Usually when he received word of Oswald's whereabouts, it was in a land far away, one that he had no power over. And the times Oswald had been near and he had sent soldiers after him, only one survivor returned, to prove a message. The only times Maia had ever really seen Roland truly enraged had to do with Oswald, and now she was anxious to get back to the castle to tell him. And she could tell by Anisa's sad, worried expression that she felt the same.

 

Maia's eyes wandered to Talia, who was sitting next to Anisa. "You were scared as hell of those soldiers," she said. Maia was looking at Talia through the flames of the fire.

Talia's eyes looked up from her bound wrists, looking at Maia through the flames. "And...?"

"Are they after you?" Maia asked.

Maia thought she saw a flicker in the blue eyes. "Why do you come to that assumption?" Talia asked.

"You were scared," Maia said.

"There was five of them, and I am not in the state to fight," she lifted her bound hands.

"Is that it?"

Talia said nothing more, but her lips curved into a smirk. Maia felt a stab of anger. But she persisted no more. She was tired, and not in the mood for dealing with Talia anymore for the day. Noticing her droopy eyes, Anisa smiled. "I'll be on watch first," she said.

"Thanks," Maia smiled.

"And..." Anisa looked at Talia, who was still looking down. "I'm gonna loosen the rope, okay?"

Maia sighed. "Fine."

Maia laid down, and watched as Anisa knelt in front of Talia. She muttered under her breath at the smirk that came upon Talia's lips, and closed her eyes. "My hero," Talia said softly.

Anisa chuckled. "There. Is that better?"

"Better would be removing them completely," she said. "But I shall not ask for the world," she smiled.

Anisa smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"Oh? Why?"

"I've been doing this for years, and it still can be hard sometimes. For people that haven't done anything terribly bad, anyway."

Maia opened her eyes. _Really?_ she thought. How could Anisa think that? Talia stared at Anisa, looking a little surprised. "I'm a _murderer_."

"Yes, but so was the man you murdered, wasn't he?" Anisa said. "A lot of people seem to ignore that fact. From what I've heard, he murdered families, even children. I don't know anything about you besides the obvious, but you don't seem like the cold-blooded type, not to me. Apparently he is the only person whose life you took. So I'm sure you had your reasons."

Talia stared at her, looking lost for words. "Now get some sleep." Anisa stood, sitting across from her again. Maia closed her eyes, now feeling a little bothered.

 

In the morning, Maia looked up at the sky, watching it turn reddish orange. Before she could attempt to wake her, Anisa's eyes fluttered open. "Morning," Maia told her, and she replied with a good morning herself as she yawned. Maia thought about tossing a rock to their prisoner friend to wake her up, but saw Talia's eyes were already open as she stared up at the sky.

"Good morning," Anisa told her with a smile as she swung her rucksack around her shoulder. Talia's eyes shifted to her, and her lips curved upward slightly. She looked back up at the sky for a second, sighing softly. And then she stood up.

 

They walked, more guarded and careful today, knowing that Oswald's soldiers could still be wandering around. "I hope we don't run into any of them..." Anisa said nervously.

"Roland will be overjoyed, anyway," Maia said. "Hopefully he'll manage to catch him this time." She turned her head to Talia at her chuckle. "Something funny?"

"Just the thought of anyone catching Oswald," Talia smiled.

"You were caught," Maia reminded her. "It can happen."

"If you say so."

"Right. I forgot you were caught on purpose." She looked at Talia, who only smiled slightly, obviously amused. Maia felt a stab of anger. She wanted to know why, what Talia possibly had planned. Roland was family to her, just as Anisa was, and she feared the idea of anything happening to him. She would figure out what Talia was planning, but she had to do it soon. Very soon.


	7. Mistrust

Maia was quiet while they walked. Her heart was beating fast, her cheeks hot out of anger. Anisa was speaking to Talia as if she was a friend. And Talia was speaking the same way back to her. That angered her a bit, too. How dare Talia speak kindly to Anisa if she was planning on probably murdering or assisting in the murder of Anisa's family.  
 _Assisting_.  
Could _that_ be it? Could Talia be assisting? Maia's blood suddenly ran cold. Oswald was somewhere close. Talia had, quite obviously, been captured on purpose. What if they were working together? Could that be possible? How odd of them to be in the same place at the same time...

 

Anisa sat down next to Maia when they stopped to eat lunch. "Are you okay?" she frowned, probably worried by Maia's silence all day.

"I don't know," Maia replied quietly.

"Can you talk about it?" She took Maia's hand in her own.

"It's just..." she glanced at Talia, who sat across, a little away from them, "a feeling I have about her."

"What else, besides the mistrust?"

"Do you think..." Maia began, staring down at her hands on her lap. "...She and Oswald could be in on something together?"

Anisa looked surprised by this. "What makes you think that?"

"They're both in the same place at the same time, and she's magically captured. She's made it obvious enough it was on purpose,” Maia said. Anisa watched Talia, and frowned. "You think it's a crazy thought?" Maia asked.

"Of course not," she replied. "It could definitely be possible. I just hope it isn't."

Talia noticed Anisa looking at her, and smirked. "You haven't been trusting her, have you?" Maia asked, looking away from Talia's smile, irritated.

"No," Anisa replied. "But I don't think she's all bad."

" _Really_?" Maia was surprised at her. "She's winning you over?"

"I didn't say that," Anisa said calmly. "I have feelings about her too. But I'll remember how you feel, and I won't trust her at all until we know for sure."

 _Why would you trust her at all, even after we knew?_ Maia thought. _She's a thief and murderer_. She wanted to say these things aloud, but she didn't. Instead she only sighed in annoyance, and Anisa gave her an apologetic smile.

Maia wondered how, if it was even possible, to get Talia to admit it if she did have something to do with Oswald. She did not seem one easy to break. Then again, she admitted, quite clearly and obnoxiously, that she had been captured on purpose.

 

The journey continued. "You know," Talia spoke, looking around while they walked. "I do know of a shortcut around here."

Maia scoffed. "Sure you do."

"I do. And it would get us to the castle faster."

"Really?" Anisa asked. "I know these woods very well, and I've never found a shortcut."

Talia chuckled. "I can show you..."

"Like we'd ever trust you," Maia glared.

"What do you think I can do, exactly?" Talia smiled. "I'm your prisoner."

"Maybe your friend Oswald is waiting for us down your shortcut," Maia said.

Talia's smile disappeared. "...Friend?" she asked softly.

"Sorry, did we figure that out?" Maia shrugged.

"What is it you think you have figured out?" Talia asked quietly.

"The two of you are oddly enough, in the exact same place. You get captured on purpose because you want to get into the castle. It sure as hell looks like the two of you are in on something together."

Talia was quiet for a long time, expressionless, staring blankly ahead. Maia was feeling quite satisfied with the silence, believing it proved it, until Talia spoke quietly. "You couldn't be more wrong."

"You sure about that?" Maia asked. "I've never felt more right."

"Being right does not seem like something that happens to you often."

Maia gave her a rough pull. "You don't know a thing about me."

"As you don't know a thing about me."

"What's to know about a thieving, murdering bitch?"

A flash of anger shown in Talia's eyes. "Okay," Anisa said quickly, "that's enough. Please."

Maia and Talia looked away from each other, and the walk went on in tense silence.

Maia's thoughts turned to Oswald while she walked. Oswald, the sorcerer who was once the tyrannical, corrupt king of Esera. He had become king by murder, taking the life of Roland's father, the then king. That was the reason Roland hated him so. Oswald had once been a trusted friend of Roland's father, and then had murdered him when Roland was young. Roland grew up with intense hatred for Oswald, and when he was old enough, led the battle to fight Oswald. Believing Roland to be their true king, the soldiers of Esera went up against Oswald. And though Oswald had many of his own followers, the soldiers of Esera were many more. In the end, Oswald had no choice but to escape if he wanted to keep his life.

Oswald had not attempted to take Esera back again. He had many soldiers of his own, and he was a powerful sorcerer, but perhaps he knew better than to take on the kingdom again. Or, perhaps, he was waiting for the perfect time to attack. Maia believed that was what Roland was most afraid of.

 

They went on until evening, and as Anisa was looking around for a place to make camp, Talia broke the hours long silence. "There are abandoned houses further in the woods."

Anisa looked at her. "What?"

Talia nodded in a direction. "I used to stay in them when I was in hiding around these parts."

Anisa stared in the direction. "I promise Oswald isn't hiding out in them, waiting for us," Talia said with a hint of anger in her tone, "as he was supposedly waiting down the shortcut, right?"

Maia's grip tightened around Talia's wrist. She was close to punching her. "It would be a little more comfortable than the ground for one night, but it isn't up to me, of course," Talia shrugged. "I'm merely your prisoner."

Anisa looked at Maia. Before Maia could open her mouth to say _no way_ , Talia spoke again. "And," she sighed softly, "it would be much safer than being out here, in the open with Oswald's soldiers..."

"Unless that's where they're staying, right?" Maia said.

"You believe I was caught on purpose, so what good would it do me to have my dearest friend Oswald attack you if I want to get into the castle?" Talia asked. "What sort of plan is that, exactly?"

Maia didn't answer, and felt a rush of anger at Talia's smirk. "I think we'll just keep doing what we've been doing," Anisa said. "I'm sure we'll be fine." She led the way to a little open area for camp.

 

They sat around the campfire. Maia's chin rested on the palm of her hand as she stared at the flames. She blinked when something cold and wet splashed upon her face. "Oh no..." Anisa sighed. She was looking up at the sky. It was drizzling rain that was coming down harder by the second.

They both looked at Talia, who sat across from them, a faint smile upon her lips. "...I _hate_ her," Maia whispered.

Anisa smiled sadly at her. "I guess we have no choice..."

 

Maia was clutching Talia's wrist tightly and painfully as she led the way to the houses. There were two of them, both old and obviously abandoned for a long time. They checked inside both of them, finding they were almost empty besides the furniture that had been left behind, and they chose to stay inside the one that had two beds inside.

Talia took the smaller bed, and laid quietly, staring up at the ceiling. Anisa and Maia shared the bigger bed. The rain was falling hard now, hitting against the dirty windows. "You can sleep first," Anisa said. "You look so tired," she smiled, moving a piece of Maia's hair behind her ear.

"If I _can_ sleep," Maia said.

"You will. You _always_ fall asleep," Anisa chuckled. Maia sighed. She looked at Talia in the bed at the other end of the room, eyes still open and unblinking. She looked deep in thought. Maia kept staring and became lost in thoughts of her own. She was getting more and more curious about Talia, and the secrets she kept.


	8. Tears

Maia was the first to wake in the morning. Outside the dirty window she could see the sunrise. She shook Anisa slightly, and her eyes fluttered open. Anisa yawned and covered her face with her hands. Maia got out of bed and went to Talia. She did the same to her, and shook her slightly. Talia's eyes shot open, and she blinked twice, a tear rolling down her cheek. Maia stared for a moment, a little startled, and Talia wiped the tear away. "It's morning," Maia said.

Talia looked at her. Maia wondered if something was wrong, as it certainly looked like she was bothered by something. She wasn't going to ask, and Talia started the day off with a joke, anyway. "What an unpleasant sight to wake to," Talia said, and yawned. Maia rolled her eyes.

"Come and eat," Anisa told them, sitting down in a wobbly old chair at the table. Talia sat up, and she and Maia joined her.

Maia bit into a piece of fruit and stared down at the marks on the old wooden table. Marks of a sharp blade. "...Is this the house you stayed in before?" she asked with her mouth full.

But Talia understood. "Yes," she said, staring at the fruit with a hint of disgust.

"Are you not hungry?" Anisa asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"Were these marks always here?" Maia asked.

"What?" Talia looked at her.

Maia pointed. "Words were carved here. Someone tried to scratch them out. Furiously, it looks."

Talia shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Just curious."

Talia looked down at the markings, but only for a few seconds before she looked away. Maia thought she saw something in her gaze. And then she felt that Talia had something to do with them. Her own eyes fell upon the markings again, trying to figure out what the letters were. It seemed to be three single words in three lines. The first had been scratched out the most, and she could only make out one letter. She was positive it was an _S_. The second line was a very short word. It too had an _S_. And the third line was the most readable, as it seemed whoever scratched it out had run out of energy at that point. _DE_ were the first letters. She could not read the third, but it ended with another _D_. She was quite positive that it was the word _DEAD_.

She looked at Talia again, who was quite obviously uncomfortable by something, looking down at her bound hands. "Should we get going, then?" Anisa said, and Talia stood immediately. It was obvious she did not want to be here any longer.

Maia sighed and stood. She went to the bed to get her bag. She swung it around her shoulder. Taking a step away from the bed, she stepped on something. She looked down to see something on the floor, and picked it up. A silver chain with a half moon. She glanced at Talia, who was talking to Anisa. This was the _exact_ same pendant that Talia was currently wearing. Maia put it into her pocket.

 

It was damp and muddy outside. Maia sighed, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. The skies were gray, and it looked like it could rain again at any moment. Anisa looked to have the same thought as she frowned up at the sky. She winced when seeing a flash of lightning in the distance. Maia really did not feel like getting stuck in a storm.

But that is what happened. Only a few minutes had gone by when there was a roar of thunder, a strike of lightning, and heavy rain falling. "Over there!" Maia pointed ahead. It was where the forest path ended, leading down to a path of farms. They ran to the buildings, red barns, standing against them, the roof shielding them slightly from the rain.

Anisa folded her arms together and shivered. "I hope this doesn't last long..."

Maia sighed, the back of her head against the barn. She watched the rain fall, annoyed that it was now coming down harder. "I'm going to see if these barns are empty," Anisa said, and crept around the building.

Maia glanced at Talia. She was looking ahead, her eyes downward. Maia wondered if it was rain or tears that ran down her cheek. She looked away. "What's wrong today?" she decided to ask. She saw Talia look at her in the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" Talia asked.

"You're not your usual annoying self," Maia said. "And you were crying this morning," she added with another glance.

Talia did not deny it. "I had a bad dream."

"Bad enough to make you cry?"

Talia looked at her. "You've never had a nightmare that bad, I take it?"

Maia shrugged her shoulders. "No..." She had nightmares, of course, but they never stuck with her. They were frightening when she was having them, but all was fine again when she was awake.

"It was being in that house again," said Talia, resting the back of her head against the barn.

"That made you have the nightmare?" Maia asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I stayed there with someone shortly before I lost them. It brought back bad memories. I don't know why I suggested staying there."

She looked genuinely sad, and Maia felt sadness for her, which was surprising. She did not think she would be capable of feeling anything but dislike for her. "I'm sorry," she said, unsure of what else to say. Talia's eyes shifted to her, and Talia seemed quite surprised at the words. Maia felt awkward then.

They looked at Anisa when she returned. "This barn is empty," she said. "The other one isn't. I was almost attacked by cows."

Maia snorted. "We'll end up getting caught if we try to stay there."

"It wouldn't be for long," Anisa said. "Just until the rain stops."

"Fine," Maia sighed.

 

They went around the barn and went inside. The heavy rain hit loudly against the roof. Anisa sighed and stretched, and then went a little away, throwing herself unto a pile of hay. Talia stayed where she was, her eyes looking lost and far away again. Maia's eyes wandered down to her bound wrists. She frowned at the bruises and dark red marks left by the ropes. She then asked herself _why_ she was feeling sorry for her. Again. She went through a little struggle in her mind, telling herself to not feel sorry for her while at the same time thinking if she should offer to loosen the ropes a little more. Oddly enough, the rope loosening argument won in her head, but then she realized she did not have the courage to ask. If she did, Talia would look at her with that annoying smirk. Another war began in her head as she tried to decide _how_ to say she would loosen the ropes.

"Who was it?" she asked without really giving it much thought.

"What?" Talia asked softly without looking at her.

"Who did you lose?" Maia asked. She definitely did not expect her to answer, and she knew that it was too personal. She was not sure why she asked, because she did not like when people asked those sort of questions, and she tried to never do so herself. She was correct in Talia not exactly answering the question, but her response did surprise Maia.

"Someone that I tried my absolute hardest to protect," she said softly. "I failed."

Maia looked at her, and could not help staring. The sadness remained in Talia's eyes. Anisa sat up, pieces of hay sticking out of her hair. "Hey, I think it's stopped," she said.

They went back outside, where the rain was only drizzling now. They resumed standing by the road, under the roof, waiting for the rain to fully stop. Anisa was picking the hay out of her hair and Maia smiled at her. She looked up at the dark sky then. Maia found the soft rain calming. She heard something then. Footsteps. Several of them. "Do you hear-"

They came to a stop. Maia squinted at the three figures in the rain, and saw the uniforms. Oswald's soldiers. One of them pointed in Talia's direction. "Get her!"

Talia spoke quickly and quietly, but Maia and Anisa understood, and obeyed. " _Run_ ," she ordered, and they did.


	9. Enough

They ran as fast as they could through the cold rain that was coming down harder again. The footsteps were running fast behind them, catching up. Knowing that running was useless, Maia came to a stop, spinning around with her sword. It took one of them by surprise, and as he tried to stop, she hit him hard on the side of the head with the sword handle, and he fell into the mud.

Anisa had come to a stop a little further away, and aimed an arrow, shooting one of them in the leg. He cried out and fell to the ground. She aimed another at the third soldier, who stopped in front of Talia. Maia watched as the soldier made a move to grab her, and Talia remained perfectly still, not even trying to defend herself. The soldier seemed to freeze still as he reached out for her, and his eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled. Maia didn't understand what was happening, and could not see Talia's face, as her wet hair was blowing in the sharp wind and obscuring it. A sharp wind, that she realized had come out of nowhere. The soldier groaned as he was then hit by Anisa's arrow. "Come on!" Talia said, running again. Maia and Anisa ran after her.

They ran down the path, past the farmhouses and pastures. They reached more woods, and stopped there underneath a tree, the three of them panting and struggling to catch their breath. Maia leaned against a tree, feeling exhausted. She hoped that they had lost them. Not that it mattered, they would run into more eventually. Each time they did would bring a fight. This was probably going to happen again and again. Maia thought about it, and combined with the exhaustion and confusion, it angered her.

The rain had stopped pouring, and was now only a light drizzle. The three of them were soaked and shaking. When Maia caught her breath enough to speak, she started on Talia immediately. "They wanted you," she said. Anisa also looked at Talia. "Why?" Maia continued. "Why'd they want you so bad?"

"Who doesn't?" Talia said.

"Just answer the damn question!" Maia demanded, having no patience.

"We have no time," Talia said. "We have to continue before they catch up."

"Two of them have arrows in their leg, now answer the question."

" _Two_ of them," Talia said, sounding as if she was losing patience as well, "Oswald has many soldiers. We have to go."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Maia yelled. "What did you do? Steal something from him? It's not a difficult question!"

"It's more complicated than that and it isn't anything that concerns you."

Heart pounding with anger, anger at _her_ , everything about her, all the trouble she had been so far, and no longer able to help herself, Maia clenched her hand into a fist, and Anisa gasped softly when she struck Talia in the face. Talia stumbled backward into the tree behind her, blood oozing from her bottom lip. "It concerns me because we're stuck with you!" Maia yelled. "It's because of you that we have to deal with them too, and we deserve to know what's going on!"

Talia glared furiously at her. "Maia..." Anisa said softly, and placed a hand on Maia's shoulder. "You're both right," she said. "Let's get farther away from here first, and then she'll talk, okay?"

Maia grabbed Talia by the wrist and pulled her roughly, starting quick through the woods.

 

They walked in silence for what felt like a long time. Maia glanced at Talia, seeing her lip was bruised and the blood ran down to her chin. The sight made her feel satisfied. Feeling they were far enough, Maia was the one to stop first, suddenly shoving Talia into a tree. " _Talk_ ," she demanded, her voice quiet and shaky and tired, but serious. But Talia was ready to talk, for she spoke immediately.

"I am not Oswald's partner," she said, staring at Maia intently, "I was once his prisoner, too." She raised her bound hands slightly. "I got away. He's been searching for me for a long time."

"How long ago did you get away?" Maia asked.

"Three years ago," she answered.

"What'd you do?"

Talia seemed more hesitant to answer that question. "There was a point when we were a part of each other's lives. Other people we knew connected us," she said, carefully, unblinking. "We had disagreements."

"And he got mad," Maia said.

"Yes."

Maia backed away, somewhat content with her answers. Talia sighed softly in relief. "I'm sorry about that," Anisa frowned at Talia. "It must have been terrible."

"I'm sure," Maia said with a tone of sarcasm. "She gets involved with someone like Oswald, who has always been known for his good deeds. What's anyone to expect out of _that_?"

Maia was a little startled by the look she received from Talia, at the fierce glare in those eyes. "You don't know a thing," she said softly, "so don't say a thing."

But Maia was not one to back down easily. "What's there to know? A thieving murderer tries to join forces with another murderer. A very well known, magic using murderer. Probably thought it'd make your pointless life better. But you can't control Oswald. Maybe you even deserved it."

Both Maia and Anisa gasped at how quick it happened. Talia had shoved Maia hard against a tree, arm pressing against her throat. " _H-Hey_!" Anisa hurried to them.

"You better hope I'm never free again," Talia said quietly and maliciously, tone trembling with fury, hateful eyes burning into Maia's. "Because if I am, _I'll kill you_."

She stepped back before Anisa reached them. Maia coughed, hand on her throat. "You okay?" Anisa asked worriedly, hand on her shoulder. Maia only looked at Talia in shock, who stared back at her, still with the startling look of hatred before she started away.


	10. A Bad Day

The hatred they felt for each other was in the air, it seemed. The walk fell into silence once again after what had happened, and now it was night. They made camp. Still no one had said a word. Anisa was looking a little shaken, and Maia felt bad for that. Talia was sitting across from her and Anisa, staring down at her bound wrists. With a nervous sigh, Anisa stood and went to her.

"Hi," she obviously forced a smile. Talia looked up at her. "You okay?"

Maia did not know why she was relieved to see the smirk she had become used to, but she was. It must have meant she felt bad for what had happened. She didn't want to. "Been better," Talia answered.

Anisa gave her a sad smile. "A-Anyway, I guess I'll..." she gave an awkward shrug. She turned away.

"I didn't mean it," Talia said, and Maia's heart skipped a beat. Anisa turned back to her. Talia was looking at her seriously. "...But only for your sake," she said, and her eyes shifted to Maia. Maia stared right back at her.

 _I won't really kill her, but only because you love her_. That was basically it. Maia wasn't sure how to feel about that. And had Anisa really earned any of Talia's care? What exactly had she done to earn it? Sure, she didn't pick fights with her like Maia herself did, but she was still Anisa's prisoner. Probably not knowing what to say, Anisa only nodded, and Talia looked down again. Maia stood and walked a little away. She did not walk very far when she stopped, sitting down in the grass. She was still feeling exhausted.

Anisa sat down next to her. They glanced at each other, and both grinned. Anisa sighed. "Leave it to you."

"Shut up," Maia scoffed.

Anisa chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

Maia shrugged. "I'm sorry about that, anyway."

"You two are difficult," Anisa sighed.

"I'm just gonna try to make it the rest of the way without saying another word to her, okay?"

"We'll see if you manage," Anisa smiled, and pat her on the head.

 

The next day was just not Maia's day. An animal from the woods had gotten into her bag when she had accidentally fallen asleep, and chewed up most of everything. Talia snickered at the situation, very much to Maia's annoyance. Feeling tired in general, Maia tripped over herself when they began their walk, dropping what was left of the items in her bag into the mud. Talia's laughter was heard, and Maia was surprised at herself for managing to keep quiet as she collected her things. She swung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed Talia's wrist, and continued forward.

 

As the walk went on, Maia's head was pounding. She kept thinking there was no way to despise Talia more, and then, every second that passed by, it happened. She had never felt this way about someone before. And she was just some stupid thief. She was well known, but she was nothing. She was angry at herself for letting someone like Talia make her feel this way. Ignoring her was the best thing to do, but she was so _infuriating_.

They sat down for lunch. "Getting low on food," Anisa sighed, handing Talia some fruit.

"We'll pass a town or something," Maia said, kicking a pebble with her muddy boot.

"Not hungry?" Anisa frowned. Maia shook her head. Anisa sighed softly, taking a bite of apple. Her eyes wandered to Talia, on her hands, at the rings around her fingers. "They're really pretty," she commented.

"Thanks," Talia smiled. "All of them were gifts."

"From who?" she asked with her mouth full, and then flushed slightly in embarrassment.

Talia smiled. "Well, this one is from queen Aurora of Odal," she said, pointing to the white ring with a sapphire. "She is the one and only ruler I have ever failed to charm. I thought I succeeded when she invited me to her bedroom after a party one night, but it was only to inform me that she knew who I was and what I was doing. But she was amused by my flattery all night and gave me this for my efforts."

Anisa snorted and giggled. "This one was from someone who was once very special to me," Talia went on, fingertips caressing a silver ring. "It's all I have left of him."

Maia was a little surprised by the softness of her voice, and the sadness of her eyes as they wandered down to the ring. "I'm sorry..." Anisa told her.

"Do you have someone special?" Talia asked.

"Not like that, no," Anisa said. "I'm not attracted to others that way," she shrugged. Talia nodded, and then came silence.

Not feeling like sitting there any longer, Maia stood and wandered a little away from them. She was close enough to still hear their conversation, which managed to anger her further.

"What about her?" Talia asked. "Is there a poor soul that has to put up with her, besides you?"

Maia clenched her hands, but said nothing. "That's not nice," Anisa said, and Talia chuckled. "She used to," Anisa said, and Maia's body froze with a cold shock. "She was a soldier from Eylasyr," Anisa went on, and Maia could not believe she was telling Talia about this. "A few of them spent time in Esera as guests of the castle. They became close so fast, I actually thought Maia would leave with her when the time came..." Anisa said. "But something happened - I don't know what. Maia was heartbroken for a long time, and she never wanted to talk about it. She never even came to say goodbye when they were leaving back for Eylasyr. I always figured she'd talk about it when she wanted to, but she never brought it up."

Maia could not believe Anisa had told her that. At her next words, Anisa couldn't believe she just had, either. "Please," she said desperately, "don't tell her I just told you all that. I don't know why I just did."

"No worries," Talia said. "I'll say nothing."

 

The fact that Anisa had told her bothered Maia. She watched them from afar. The smiles were beginning to bother Maia the most. Talia's smile always made her heart pound, in _anger_ , she told herself. And she hated that Anisa was always smiling back at her. She knew that Anisa wouldn't trust her, but it still bothered her. She walked a little further away, and let out a soft gasp and winced. She rubbed her head, and looked down at the pine cone at her feet. She mumbled a string of swears under her breath. Why was her luck so bad today?

She turned around, right into that smile. Talia was smirking at her, probably having seen her hit on the head. Maia thought having bruised her lip would make her feel better, but it didn't. She looked away. It was getting harder to ignore her.

As she tried to not look at her, to continue ignoring her, her thoughts only turned to Talia completely. She thought about when they were attacked, how Oswald's soldier froze in front of her, wide-eyed. Why had that happened? She hadn't had much time to think about it until now. Talia had no way of fighting him back with her hands tied. So why did he freeze in front of her, looking horrified? She tried to think of Talia's expression during all this, but it had been covered by her hair blowing in the wind. Maia's thoughts wandered to how pretty the sight actually looked, until she realized there had been no wind before that. Just the rain. Though it had been a storm, and she supposed that explained it. But didn't it happen so suddenly?

She went to gather her things while thinking, as they were getting ready to leave. She tripped again, managed to stay on her feet, and spun around. She swore she felt it. The light hold on her shoulder, pushing her forward. No one was there, but she rubbed her shoulder, the faint touch still there.

She turned around, and there it was, a smirk upon Talia's lips, those blue eyes watching her. Maia's thoughts were going back to how much she hated her when she froze, an icy shock coming over her as the realization hit. She looked at Talia again, who was now talking and smiling with Anisa. That was it. It _had_ to be. It fit, it made sense...

But before anything could be said or done, the sound of many heavy footsteps caused another shock to run through her. About six of Oswald's soldiers were charging their way. Maia pulled out her sword, but she knew this was a lost battle. They could not take on all of them.

Still they fought. Maia slashed and hit and clashed swords, Anisa shot arrows, hitting two of them in the leg successfully, and Talia elbowed and kicked and, to Maia's disgust, dug her fingernails into eyes. The way to fight when your hands were tied, she supposed. If she was correct about Talia, and she was sure that she was, Talia was being careful about it now.

Then she saw it. Maia's voice caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat as a soldier behind Anisa was about to bring his sword down upon her, but he didn't. Instead he seemed to freeze in place, his eyes widening. Anisa spun around and was startled, jumped backwards, and shot him in the shoulder. Maia looked at Talia, whose eyes were still on the soldier. It was true.

As she was distracted, a soldier brought a sword down, and hearing the movement, she quickly stepped to the side, but the sword still slightly hit her shoulder. She screamed out in pain, dropping her sword and falling to her knees.

"Maia!" Anisa gasped, and was grabbed from behind by another soldier. She struggled to break away, and panic boiled inside Maia. The soldier that had hit her in the shoulder smirked down at her, and was about to kill her, but she quickly pulled a dagger from her belt, stabbing him in the leg. He fell to his knees, and Maia winced when he was kicked hard in the face by Talia, falling backward with a loud crunching sound.

Talia knelt next to her. "I can't fight like this," she said. Maia looked at her, into her eyes. If she did this, they would be in trouble. Possibly worse trouble than right now. But hearing Anisa's scream made up Maia's mind right away. The trouble they were in right now needed to be dealt with. So with her dagger, she cut the rope, freeing Talia.


	11. Fight

When her hands were cut free, Talia picked up the sword of a fallen soldier, and she fought back. She went for the one Anisa was struggling against, hitting him hard on the side of the head, and Anisa was finally able to pull away. Maia forced herself to her feet, fighting against the burning pain in her shoulder. She picked up her sword, painfully continuing the fight.

She swung her sword at the soldier that ran at her, a whimper escaping her lips at the stabbing pain in her shoulder. She struck the soldier successfully, but then dropped her sword, no longer able to hold it up, her arm throbbing with her shoulder. She closed her eyes tightly at the pain, tears stinging her eyes. When she opened her eyes her heart skipped a beat to see another soldier coming at her. She was surprised when Talia stepped in front of her, stopping his attack with the sword she was using, and then stabbing him in the leg. He cried out, and fell.

Very soon it was just the three of them, panting, soldiers unconscious or injured lying in the dirt around them. Anisa ran to Maia, stopping in front of her. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, eyes shining with tears. Maia said nothing, her eyes only on Talia, who tossed the sword and stopped at her other side.

"Maia!" Anisa gasped, shocked, when Maia moved quick even in her pain, shoving Talia against a tree, dagger at her throat.

That smirk came upon Talia's lips. "I am beginning to think you enjoy forcing me against things," she said.

Maia resisted the urge to punch her again. "I saw it," her voice was quiet and serious, eyes glaring.

Talia remained calm. "What did you see?"

"Don't play dumb!" Maia pressed the blade against her throat.

"Stop, Maia!" Anisa put a hand on her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Tell her!" Maia yelled at Talia. "Show her!"

"Tell her _what_?" Talia asked, still with a faint smirk on her lips. "Show her _what_?"

"Maia, stop," Anisa demanded quietly. Maia did not pull away, but did not press the dagger any harder. "What's going on?" Anisa asked.

"She has-"

Footsteps. More footsteps. Talia softly shoved Maia away, hand on her uninjured shoulder. She picked up Maia's sword and handed it to her. "We don't have time for this," she led the way. "Let's go."

 

They were running again, Anisa and Maia following Talia through the woods. Maia looked back, seeing no one behind them. They had escaped before being seen, but the soldiers might still find their trail. But the ones behind them were the least of their worries, as several appeared in front of them.

They stopped running. There were four soldiers. "You will come with us, thief," said one of them.

"Back off," Anisa demanded, "she is with us, and we're bringing her to the castle."

They unsheathed their swords, and Anisa immediately began firing arrows. "Should have kept that other sword..." Talia mumbled. She looked at Maia in surprise when Maia put the dagger into her hand. Maia did not look at her or say anything. She backed away, hand over her shoulder, feeling faint and nauseous at the throbbing pain. She had to keep fighting. She couldn't let herself fall now. She breathed heavily, watching the fight in front of her blur as a dizziness came over her.

Clutching the handle of the dagger and stepping out of the way of the sword about to be brought down on her, Talia slashed with the dagger, cutting the soldier's cheek, near his eye, causing him to wince with pain. The sword was then pulled out of his grip by an unseen force. As he looked, with shock, Talia stabbed the dagger into his shoulder. He screamed out, and she forced him down to his knees, kicking him hard in the face. Maia was stunned. She had done it, right in front of her. Perhaps she wasn't hiding it anymore now that she knew Maia knew.

The other three had been shot by Anisa, who was trying to catch her breath. "Let's go," Talia told them, leading the way once again.

 

Deeper into the woods they ran, stopping in a wide open area. "...I... can't," Anisa panted, "keep running..." she sank down against a tree. Maia sat next to her, groaning softly with pain, both breathing heavily.

"I think we're safe for now," Talia leaned against a tree across from them. Silence came as they caught their breath, listening for any footsteps. None were heard.

Anisa sighed deeply. "Well... at least we ran in the direction we needed to go," she said. "We'll hopefully get to the castle sooner now."

"Indeed," Talia agreed, staring up at the sky.

 _Because you're in such a rush to get to the castle..._ Maia thought, watching her. "I'll take care of that," Anisa hastily pulled her bag off her shoulder and looked inside. She took out water, cloth and bandage. Maia winced with pain at the touch as Anisa cleaned her shoulder. "...So," she began while taking care of Maia's wound. "What happened between you two back there?"

Talia and Maia looked at each other. Talia wasn't going to say anything, of course, so Maia did. "You have magic," she said, her voice tired from fighting, running, and the pain. Anisa looked at Maia in surprise. "I saw it," Maia said. "More than once. Back there you weren't even discreet about it."

There was a short silence. Anisa looked at Talia. "Is that... is that true?"

Talia stared for a moment, and then walked toward them slowly. Staring into those blue eyes, Maia suddenly felt a stab of fear. Talia stopped in front of them. "...No," she said softly, "it's not true." A smirk came upon her lips and a sudden cold wind blew. "I don't have magic," Talia said. "I'm _haunted_."


	12. Haunted

_Haunted_. Anisa and Maia stared at her in disbelief. "...What do you..." Anisa began but her words trailed off into silence.

"I mean just that," Talia said. "A spirit is by my side always."

"A-A... A _dead_ person?"

Talia smiled. "Yes."

Anisa took in a deep, shaky breath. "How... how did _that_ happen?"

Talia looked at her hands. "This ring," she said, showing a ring on her right hand, a silver one with symbols carved into it. It looked very old. "This one I stole. The spirit came with it."

Anisa made a funny noise, and put a hand over her mouth, looking both amused and terrified. Talia chuckled. "Oh yes, it is funny," she smiled. "I finally got what I had coming to me," she moved the ring around her finger. "It has been three years," she went on. "He was a wealthy man, and I was invited to his home."

"Someone wealthy invited _you_?" Anisa blurted out.

"Me, with a pretty dress and make up and wig," Talia said.

"Oh," Anisa nodded, "right."

"I put something in his drink to knock him out as I always did, and then took the most valuable things I could find," she said, looking deep in thought. "Turns out the man was a murderer. The original owner of this ring was killed by him, their soul clinging to the last piece of them." She held her hand up, looking at the ring. Both of her wrists were red and bruised from the rope.

Maia and Anisa stared at the ring on her finger. "You never tried to, uh..." Anisa shrugged slowly, "destroy it?"

"I did," Talia's hand fell back to her side. "Once I learned what was happening, I tried everything. But the ring only found its way back to me. Then I came across a witch and told her about it, and she helped me communicate with the spirit. Turns out, he isn't so bad."

"The ghost haunting you isn't so bad?" Maia stared at her in disbelief.

"He's saved the two of you plenty of times already."

"S-So he's... friendly?" Anisa wrapped her arm tighter around Maia's, eyes darting around warily as if she would be able to see him.

Talia nodded. Another short silence came. "Anyway," Talia said. "We should be going."

"Right..." Anisa whispered. She helped Maia stand, and she put her bag over her shoulder. "So... your hands are free."

Talia smiled, and then held her hands out to her, to allow her to tie them again. "N-No," Anisa shook her head. "I guess it's okay... since you're cooperating..." she shrugged. Maia awaited Talia to tell why she was cooperating, but it seemed one crazy detail about her at a time.

Talia held the dagger out to Maia as she passed. "Keep it," Maia said without looking at her.

 

Maia was afraid. She refused to show it, but she was. A spirit. A _ghost_. It was by Talia's side at all times, and it could do things. And Talia was content with it. She was perfectly fine with the ghost following her, because _he isn't so bad_. A stab of anger mixed in with the fear as she came to a realization.

"Is he the cause of everything that's been happening to me?" she asked quietly. Talia's chuckle was answer enough, and made her clench her hands into tight fists, sending a tiny wave of pain up to her shoulder that made her wince.

"He has become protective over me in our years together," Talia said. "You upset him."

 _At least I'm not going crazy_ , Maia thought, trying to think positive through the pounding anger. She had the strong urge to punch Talia again. But then she'd upset the ghost. And then she had another thought. "Is this part of your plan, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you want to get into the castle," Maia said. "You gonna use your ghost friend?"

Anisa looked startled at the question. She looked at Talia, concern in her eyes. Maia kept staring ahead. "No," Talia answered calmly.

There followed a silence. Maia gave up with her questions and persisted no longer like she had been doing. Everything about Maia was tired and drained. She was exhausted, in pain, and wanted to just sleep for days. In the corner of her eye, she could see Talia was staring at her, but Maia did not even have the energy to turn her head to look at her. Talia then suddenly stopped walking. Anisa and Maia stopped too, and turned to look at her. It took Talia a moment to gather her words. "I'll tell you," she said softly, staring at them intently. "I'll tell you why I want to go to the castle. Why I let myself be captured by the Roland's soldiers."


	13. Talia's Tale

They stared intently at her, waiting for her to continue. Her next word was not one Maia had been expecting. "Protection," Talia said. Maia's mouth opened but she was lost for words. "Yes, I know," Talia said, "someone like me would never be protected in the castle by the king I've stolen from and am most wanted by."

"Then... what?" Anisa asked quietly.

"Protection, as in, even locked away in a prison cell, surrounded by guards and soldiers of the castle. Locked away, where Oswald cannot get to me. I know I won't be in that cell forever, and I know just how badly Roland wants me to pay. But even death is protection. I will take _anything_ over Oswald getting me."

"That's..." Anisa whispered.

Talia smiled. "Pathetic?"

"It's _horrible_."

"That is why we are in the same place," Talia's eyes shifted to Maia. "He is hunting me."

"Why?" Maia's voice was almost a whisper. "What happened?"

In the silence that followed it seemed like Talia wasn't going to answer. Which Maia understood this time. She had shared enough already, and it seemed to be something quite personal. Anisa opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a shocked gasp when Talia spoke first, shocking them back into silence. "I am his wife."

They stared, wide-eyed, shocked. "His _wife_?" Maia blurted out in a gasp. "You're Oswald's _wife_?!"

Talia winced as if the fact caused her pain. "Yes," her tone was strained. "My father sold me to him years ago," Talia said, averting their gaze and looking down. "To make it short, eventually I ran away. My sister, Sanna, came for me, and we escaped together. Years past and I think he gave up searching for me, but then we ran into each other three years ago. He caught me and Sanna, held us prisoner, and murdered the one I loved. Sanna and I escaped again, and we hid around here, in that house we stayed in... He tracked us down, he found us, and he took her when I wasn't there. He left a message for me carved on the table. _He killed her_ ," she ended in a whisper, her eyes shining, lost and haunted as it was all probably coming back to her. "I wanted to die then. My sister, and my lover, the two I loved most were gone. The only two people I had in life. I have no reason to continue... except one thing. To see Oswald die. So I continued my life in hiding, and he has been searching for me since then."

"I'm so sorry..." Anisa said in a whisper.

"I haven't been able to think of a way to kill him. I feel like I would fail no matter what I try, and I _can't_ fail," she said with desperation in her tone. "I decided to be captured. Because I do not care what happens to me, I just want him dead. And so does Roland. Oswald will hear of my capture, and come to the castle, where I know, or hope, that he has no chance. He will be walking into thousands of soldiers. I know that he has his own, but I can only hope that Roland's outnumber his. So I suppose I am putting your uncle in danger, and for that, I am sorry. Truly."

Anisa stared at her sadly, and sadness also shown in Talia's eyes. "I have come to like you," Talia said. "I really have. And I don't want anything to happen to you - either of you."

Maia's heart skipped a beat at those words. "Same here," Anisa said. "And I don't want anything to happen to you, either. So when we get back, I want to tell my uncle everything, and we will protect you. Together, we'll bring Oswald down."

Talia gave her a sad, tired smile. A look of determination then came over Anisa. "We're almost there," she said. "Come on, let's get back quickly, so we can end this."

 

Their walk continued in silence. Anisa walked fast, hands clenched, looking prepared for a fight. It was something rarely shown by her. Maia usually had that look, but right now, she was feeling the opposite. She was still tired and injured, but also nauseous with guilt and regret. Because she remembered the things she had said to Talia. And now she completely understood Talia's rage when she said _I'll kill you_. Because Talia hated Oswald more than anyone. Her stomach turned when she thought of everything he must have done to her.

She thought of Talia's other words. She was alone, without family, without her lover, and her sister, in hiding from someone extremely powerful. Even the fact that she was a thief was now understandable. She had run away from Oswald. She stole to survive, probably for her sister, too. It had made her famous, but it was survival.

Maia felt painful guilt. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

She saw Talia look at her in the corner of her eye. Maia was feeling more awkward by the second as the silence dragged on. "I'm sorry for everything I said," she continued in a quiet tone. Her heart was beating fast, and her stomach turned with nausea. She never had been good at apologies, but Talia deserved this one.

In the corner of her eye, Maia saw Talia's lips curve up into that smirk. "I would not have thought you the apology type," she said.

Maia gave a miserable shrug, sending pain to her shoulder. "I'm sorry for saying all that to you when I didn't know how it really was. I can only imagine how much my words hurt. I'm sorry."

"It is okay," Talia said softly. "I am sorry, too."

Maia looked at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Talia shrugged. "I _did_ enjoy purposely irritating you, so I suppose that is something to be sorry for," she smiled, and Maia rolled her eyes. "Also for threatening to kill you. That was rude of me."

"Thanks for not doing that, I guess. For Anisa's sake, anyway."

"I did not mean that completely," Talia said. "I was still angry with you when I said that. While I have come to like Anisa quite a lot, I cannot deny that I've come to like you, too."

Maia was surprised to hear that. "R-Really?"

Talia only smiled. "Do you mean to say that you haven't come to like me?" she gave a suggestive smirk.

" _Haha_ ," Maia said flatly. "I guess I was wrong about you, mostly. I mean, you're still annoying as hell, but you're not everything else I thought."

"I suppose we've become close, then, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah," Maia agreed. "Somehow, I guess. I never would've thought that would happen. And I don't think it's a good thing getting close to someone whose my prisoner."

Talia chuckled. "Someone who is probably on their way to their death."

Maia felt nervous with that thought. Roland wouldn't _really_ kill her, would he? Not after learning the truth. She hoped he wouldn't, anyway. She would do everything in her power to prevent that. 

Her mind wandered back to Talia's story. She had escaped with her sister. They had stayed in that house together, and then Oswald had found them, and killed Talia's sister. _Someone who I tried my hardest to protect. I failed._ Realizing that Talia's words from before meant her sister, Maia felt even worse. "I'm sorry about your sister," she said quietly.

Talia said nothing, but gave a nod. "Your relationship with Anisa reminds me of what I once had with Sanna."

"I'm sorry," Maia said, frowning at her.

"Always cherish it," Talia said, staring at Anisa ahead. "What you have."

"I know," Maia said softly. "I will."

 

At night, they finally came to a stop, looking at the castle in the distance, their destination. With a tired sigh, Maia sat down next to Talia while Anisa went to a nearby stream to refill water. She glanced at Talia, who was looking solemnly at the castle. "So, what made you like me?" she asked, kicking a pebble away with the tip of her boot.

Talia looked at her, and Maia rolled her eyes at the smile she received. "I mean, we've been fighting this whole time. Really, I've been fighting you. I understand why you like Anisa, she's nice, but why me?"

"I hold nothing against you for the way you've treated me," Talia said. "In fact, that is the reason why."

Maia stared. "Are you being weird again?"

Talia chuckled. "No, I am not," she said, but Maia sort of doubted it as she flashed another of those smiles. "You have been rightfully wary of me. I have murdered someone, among other unpleasant things. Everything you've done is because of that, because you are trying to protect Anisa, and the king, both of whom you care about. You are fiercely loyal and protective of those you love. That," she looked at Maia, and Maia's heart skipped a beat, "is a beautiful thing."

Maia stared back at her, and then hastily looked away when feeling awkward. She was touched by those words, by that reason, but she did not know how to react or what to say. "Thanks," she mumbled with an awkward shrug. Talia said nothing more, and Maia looked at the castle in the distance. Maia was now feeling determined, and now she decided that she had a goal. She would make everything up to Talia in the way she knew best. Fighting. Fighting to protect her. And she would make Talia's wish come true: Oswald's death.


	14. The King's Decision

The guards standing outside the castle were startled at the sight of Talia walking freely. Anisa had to quickly explain that it was okay, and then do it all over again in the throne room to her uncle. He had stood from the throne upon seeing them, shouting, and Anisa went into the story immediately. He had plopped back down onto the throne somewhere in the middle, a look of disbelief upon his face as he stared at his niece.

When Anisa finished her rapid explanation, she took in a deep breath. There was a very long silence then. "...I think your story took so long he died of old age," said Talia, eyeing the king with a mixture of amusement and what Maia suspected, worry. Talia had stolen from him and his family, and Maia imagined being here in front of him, her fate now in his hands, scared Talia.

Maia snorted at the comment, and covered her mouth with her hand. She _really_ needed some sleep. Roland looked at Talia after her comment, his eyes wide with what Maia knew was anger. "Bring her to the cells," he demanded, hands clutching the arms of the throne.

Anisa looked panicked. "But-"

" _Now_!" he demanded, and four soldiers surrounded Talia.

Anisa took a step in front of her, "please-"

"I need to _think_ , Anisa," Roland interrupted, hand on his forehead. "And just because she is a victim does not mean I will forget who she is and what she has done to my family. She is _not_ a welcome guest," he glared at Talia.

Anisa frowned as a guard bound Talia’s wrists once again. "It's okay," Talia told her, giving her a smile. Anisa nodded, watching them walk her away.

"We will continue this early in the morning," said Roland. He eyed them and did not look pleased. Not wanting to anger him more, Anisa and Maia bowed and left the room.

 

In her room, Maia fell backwards onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She was relieved to be back in her room, in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened. She covered her face with her hands. She was exhausted. She would have a hot bath, and then she would sleep.

She stood and was about to undress, but before she did so, she felt something in her pocket. She pulled out the half moon pendant. She stared for a moment, watching it sway slowly. She sighed.

 

She made her way down to the cells. It was no time for visitors, but like Anisa, Maia was always allowed. The guards nodded as she passed.

There was a long, dim corridor, cells on each side and a narrow walkway. Many of the cells were empty, but a few were a current home to bandits, such as the one she and Anisa had caught before, who was snoring loudly. She stopped in front of a cell in the middle. Talia was sitting on the bench, hands bound, staring up at the starlit sky through the tiny high window. She turned her head to Maia, and stared for a moment. Maia swallowed, unsure of what to say. Talia stood and went to her, and the two stared at each other through the bars. "I found something in that house we stayed in," Maia said. "I'm guessing it's yours."

Talia's eyes widened at the sight of the pendant, and Maia was startled to see the hurt in her eyes. "It's the same one you're wearing," she eyed the pendant around Talia's neck. "So... is this one yours, too?"

"It was Sanna's..." Talia's words came out in a whisper.

"Who - oh..." Maia remembered. Sanna was Talia's sister, who had been murdered by Oswald. She held the pendant out through the bars, and with a shaky sigh, Talia took it. She stared down at it. "I'm glad you have it back," Maia said softly. There was a pain in her chest when Talia looked at her, tears in her deep blue eyes. Maia looked down, heart beating faster. She didn't know what else to say, and gave Talia a nod before walking away, leaving her with memories of her sister.

 

Everyone gathered in the throne room again early in the morning. Talia stood before the king, wrists bound. Roland sat in the throne, his exhaustion quite clear. Maia and Anisa stood in the front of the crowd at the left. Maia was nauseous with anxiety. She did not have any idea what Roland would do to Talia. He could be surprising sometimes. "Talia of Dera," Roland said, "you are wanted for the crime of thievery, _ten years worth_ ," he added harshly. "And the murder of Allstair Colden."

"Yes," Talia said. "I killed him."

Roland's eyed narrowed. "If I may explain?" Talia asked. Roland waved a hand at her. "Allstair was a close friend of Oswald," she said quickly. "We got into a fight when he found me, and tried to bring me to Oswald. I was not meaning to kill him. It... happened in the struggle."

"You killed him in defense," he said.

"Yes," she answered.

Anisa looked relieved. She looked at her uncle. "I-If I may?"

"Yes, Anisa," he did not take his eyes off of Talia.

"Allstair is a known murderer. He has murdered families and children. He proudly bragged of these things. He was no innocent."

Roland gave a nod. "Indeed." His eyes were still on Talia, and the whole room seemed to be holding their breath. "You are being hunted by a vicious murderer," Roland broke a silence. "And for that, you shall have protection here." Talia was obviously surprised, and Maia relieved. "However, you shall pay for your crimes of thievery," he said. Talia nodded. "That punishment shall come when this is over. For now, you will help us in capturing Oswald. I think we both are very much the same in wanting his death."

"We are," Talia told him.

Roland nodded. "You say that he will do anything to get to you, his wife."

Talia winced at the last bit. "Yes."

"Very well. Word is already out that you have been captured. And word is already out, though not the truth, that tomorrow by noon, you shall be executed for your crimes."

Talia stared, and a smile came upon the king's lips. "That is how you will help us," he said. "Oswald will not know we are prepared for him. You, Talia, will be bait."


	15. Oswald The Executioner

Maia woke early in the morning, before sunrise. She had not slept well. Her thoughts about what would happen today had kept her awake for most of the night. She dressed and looked out the window, looking at the orange glow in the sky. She inhaled sharply. They would be bringing Talia outside of the castle soon, where her fake public execution was to take place.

Maia left her room and looked at the room next to hers. That was the room Talia was staying in. A guard was standing outside it. Maia stopped over there, and he nodded at her, which told she could enter. Maia knocked on the door.

"Yes," answered Talia.

Maia entered, closing the door behind her. Talia was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at something she held in her hand. She lifted her head, smirking at Maia. "Come for an early visit?"

Maia gave an awkward shrug. "Was just thinking about you."

"Oh?" Talia raised her eyebrows. "Care to go into detail-"

"Shut up," Maia rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to joke at a time like this."

Talia chuckled. Maia walked slowly, her eyes wandering around the room, trying to look anywhere except for at Talia. Why had she come here? This was stupid. She hated feeling this nervous. She sat down on the end of the bed, next to Talia. "They'll be coming soon," she eyed what was in Talia's hand. The half moon pendant. "To bring you outside to the executioner."

"Lovely."

Maia looked at her. Talia's eyes were on the pendant. Maia felt a pain in her chest and stomach at the look in her eyes. "This is a stupid idea," she mumbled. "What if he doesn't even come?"

"He'll come," Talia said.

The certainty of her words made Maia feel sick. What would it be like to face Oswald? "We'll be ready for him," she said, wanting to make Talia feel better somehow. "You're gonna be fine."

Talia looked at her, and warmth rose to Maia's chest at the faint smile on Talia's lips. They both turned their heads fast to the door when there was a knock, and it opened. Two soldiers were standing there. It was time. Maia looked at Talia, "I'll be there," she said quickly. "Know that it will be fine." She was aware of the anxiety in her tone, and she hated it. She was a little startled when Talia took her hand.

"Keep it safe for me," Talia said without looking at her, and when she let go, Maia saw that the half moon pendant was in her hand. Talia stood and went to the soldiers, who bound her bruised wrists together once again.

"I will," Maia closed her fingers around the pendant. "I'll keep more than this safe."

Talia cast a quick glance back at her, and Maia thought she saw the amused smirk on her lips. Maia sat there for a moment longer after Talia was led away. She put the pendant in her pocket. She stood, and her eyes stopped on the dagger that was on the bedside table. It was her dagger, the one she had told Talia to keep. She went to the table and took it. She had the feeling that she should take it, just in case. She put it on her belt.

 

A little while later, Maia went to Anisa's room to find her awake and looking nervous as well. Maia watched out the window while Anisa got ready, where in the distance, she could see everything being prepared. She swallowed. Talia was to be beheaded. It was not real, and it wouldn't actually be happening, but the mere thought made her feel sick and anxious.

"We are permitted to be close," Anisa said. "We'll be right in the front."

Maia nodded. Finally she tore her eyes away from the window and turned to Anisa, who was eyeing her curiously. "What?" she asked.

Anisa tilted her head to the side slightly, and Maia rolled her eyes. This was what Anisa did when she was studying someone. Maia was about to tell her let's go, but Anisa spoke first. "You _like_ her."

Maia was taken aback. Anisa grinned at her, as if her startled expression told everything, and it probably did. "You're worried about her. You _really_ like her."

"I just found out she's not _all_ bad," Maia shrugged. "She's still annoying as all hell. I just don't want Oswald to..."

Anisa's amused smile turned into a frown. "I know," she said softly. "Don't worry, we'll be there."

"I know," Maia said, closing her fingers around the pendant in her pocket. "Let's get going. They should be bringing her out soon."

 

Anisa and Maia walked the corridor. They were empty and silent, only the sound of their footsteps heard. It was eerie to see it like this, as the castle was usually crowded and filled with chatter. Before descending the stairs that led to the outside, Maia stopped. One of the doors was partly open, and in the corner of her eye she noticed the clutter inside. "What's wrong?" Anisa asked her.

Maia pushed the door open and stared at the inside. A chair was tipped over, vials and jars shattered upon the floor. Anisa's gasp made her jump. She was going to ask what happened, but then she saw it. Someone was lying on the floor by the table. She could see their boots. They rushed inside the room. Maia fell to her knees at the man's side. His head was turned far to the side, having been snapped. "Is he..." Anisa stared, horrified.

"He's dead," Maia confirmed. He was a tall, muscular man. Tiny scars were scattered upon his bald head and pale face. His gray eyes were wide. "He's..." Maia stared, knowing that he was familiar but not how. She finally took in his clothing, and she knew. Black robes.

"Krete," Anisa whispered, and they looked at each other.

"The executioner," Maia said quietly, and Anisa nodded. Maia jumped back to her feet, and they ran out of the room and to the outside.

 

The crowd outside was a very large one. Hundreds were gathered outside the castle. Maia looked up, seeing Roland was standing upon the balcony, surrounded by soldiers. He would never hear her down here, and she did not have time to go to him. She grabbed Anisa by the arm, and Anisa looked at her in confusion, eyes wide with fear. "Go to your uncle," Maia said quickly, "I'll go to Talia."

Anisa nodded, and ran back to the castle. Maia ran forward, struggling through the crowd. _Come on, fucking move!_ she thought anxiously as she pushed and squeezed past the gossiping people who paid her no attention. She could see them ahead, Talia, and someone wearing a black cloak standing next to her, the hood obscuring their face. _Look at him! Just look at him!_ Maia thought, wanting Talia to lift her head just a little and see that the one standing next to her was Oswald. Her heart was pounding hard and painfully in her chest. Her eyes were on Talia, and she noticed a bit of Talia's hair moving even though there was no wind. Was that the ghost? Was he trying to get her attention? Why wasn't she listening? There was an empty look in Talia's eyes, and Maia dreaded to think that she might have given up.

She was almost there when she saw the executioner move. His movement caught attention, and the excited chatter of some people made Maia feel even more sick than she did already. The executioner was facing Talia now, but was not holding his axe. Maia did not know what was happening. Talia finally looked at him then, and Maia watched her confusion turn to horror. Maia watched as she lifted her bound hands, and saw that one of his hands was closed around her wrist. Talia tried to pull away from him, but his fingers tightened around her wrist.

Maia was there. She heard gasps as she ran up to them, pulling her dagger from her belt. She could hear him speaking, words she did not understand, a soft chant. Magic. She brought the dagger down upon his wrist, and his was not the only scream that erupted. Many of the crowd screamed at the scene. He tore his hand off Talia, his wound deep, a cut right on his wrist, turning his hand a dark shade of red, a puddle of blood already forming on the ground.

"Okay?" Maia asked Talia breathlessly.

Talia stared at her, wide-eyed, and Maia was surprised at the shock she wore. Looking lost for words, Talia only gave a quick nod. Maia spun around to the cloaked one, who pulled down the hood, and the crowd erupted in screams again, many people fleeing.

Oswald was very tall, and Maia felt tiny standing before him. His black hair was combed back. As if sensing the castle soldiers running their way, Maia jumped in surprise when Oswald muttered a word, and all of the soldiers were thrown back into the crowd by an invisible force. The gasps and screams were nearly deafening.

A disturbing smile came upon Oswald's lips as he clutched his trembling, bloody wrist. "Did you think I would fall for it that easily?" he asked softly, as if he did not even feel the pain from his wound. "I just felt it, Talia. That you had pleaded to Roland, and he had listened. He wants me dead just as badly as you do. I knew he would not truly be executing you. I took care of most of his soldiers that are supposed to be here right now."

"Of course the very first words out of your mouth are self praise," Talia said. "Shocking."

"And now I get you back."

He took a step forward, and Maia stepped in front of Talia, clutching the handle of the dagger that was dripping with his blood. She tried not to show how terrified she was of him. Oswald looked at her, not looking impressed or frightened. Oswald opened his mouth and Maia froze. He was going to simply say a word of magic, and kill her right there, probably snapping her neck as he had done to the real executioner.

" _Stop_!" Talia shouted before he could get his word out, and Oswald gasped, stumbling backward.

He looked at Talia, looking stunned in shock. "... _You_..." he whispered.

Talia walked slowly toward Oswald, who stared at her with wide eyes. She glared intently, and Oswald gasped as if in pain. "Magic?" he breathed. "How did you-" he gasped, coughing. Maia watched red marks appear on his throat as he choked as if someone was strangling him. What Talia had was not magic, and Maia hoped that Oswald wouldn't be able to fight back. She felt confident that he could not fight a ghost.

"Kill him," Talia said, "Kill him, do it now!"

Maia saw pure hatred in her eyes. "What's the matter?" Talia smirked with a mocking tone. "Can't use your power when you can't see what you want to use it on?"

Her expression turned to anger when Oswald choked a word out and stumbled backward. His magic somehow worked against the ghost too, it appeared. Hand on his throat, his eyes wandered around as he searched for someone invisible. Maia cut the ropes around Talia's wrists, freeing her hands. "You didn't bring any of your soldiers along, did you?" there was a disturbing sort of excitement in Talia's eyes. "You're here _alone_. You thought you could just take me away with your magic, and you _failed_."

Oswald's expression told that she was correct. "The day will come again, Talia," Oswald's eyes flickered dangerously, "when I will strike that smile right off your face. Again and again and again." He grinned at the look that came upon her face, at the fear that was suddenly in her eyes at the memories that were probably flashing in her mind.

" _Kill him_!" Talia screamed, and there was suddenly a heavy rush of wind.

Oswald was unable to breathe again. Something was choking him yet again. Something invisible. His eyes were wide in a panic. He shouted something hoarsely, and gasped when he was freed. And then he gasped again, and Maia's eyes widened at the tip of an arrow sticking out of his chest. She looked around frantically, stunned to see Anisa on one of the balconies of the castle, aiming another arrow. Excitement and fear whirled in Maia's chest. _Do it, hurry, do it!_

Oswald looked at Talia, right into her eyes, his words a trembling whisper of pain. " _I'll return for you_." His lips moved again but Maia heard none of it.

And then he was gone. Maia blinked in surprise. He had been standing in front of her just a second ago. The few people of the crowd that had not run away during the chaos looked around in frantic confusion. He had disappeared with magic. Hearing a whimper, Maia looked at Talia, who stared at the spot he had been standing with tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees, and Maia knelt next to her. "...He got away..." Talia whispered, looking terrified. " _He got away..._ "

Maia blinked when feeling the hot tears in her eyes. "He didn't get you," Maia said, and Talia looked at her. Seeing a tear run down Talia's cheek, Maia swallowed hard and repeated her words: "he didn't get you. And he never will."

Without giving it thought, Maia put her arms around Talia in an embrace. She was shocked at herself for doing so, and wondered if she should let her go, but when she felt Talia's shaking arms wrap around her too, she didn't let go.


	16. Home

It wasn't over. Oswald had escaped, and the plan had failed. Now, everyone was gathered in the throne room. King Roland spoke from his throne. "It seems that some of us are convinced that Oswald is dead," he began. Maia didn't believe that. Anisa's arrow had pierced him, but he had escaped right after, and could probably heal his wound with magic. His magic was strong.

"He was struck through the chest by Anisa's arrow," Roland went on, "and some believe that the magic he used for his escape, an extremely powerful magic, may have killed him. That could be true. However, some of us doubt that." He cast a glance at Talia's solemn face and continued. "We believe that, though now terribly weak, Oswald still lives, and that is why the ever long search for him will continue."

There were nods of understanding in the silent room. "Talia of Dera," Roland looked at her. "You shall stay and live here in the castle of Esera."

Talia looked at him in surprise, and Maia could not hide her surprise, either. "Maia told me what Oswald's last words were," he said. "If he is still alive, he will gather his power and return for you. We will keep you safe here."

Anisa beamed, grinning and wrapping her arm around Talia's. "And to make up for your crimes against me and my family, _ten years worth_ , I will even give you a job here in the castle," Roland continued, unable to keep the smile off his face. "...You shall be the servant of my niece, Anisa, and her partner, Maia."

Maia's snort broke the silence in the room, and turned into a fit of laughter. She looked at Talia, who stared at the king in disbelief, and his smile told her that this would indeed be how she paid for her crimes of thievery.

"You will do _exactly_ what they ask of you, when they ask," Roland told her. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Talia said over Maia's giggling.

"Very well," Roland said.

"W-Well..." Anisa smiled apologetically, "at least you... have a place to stay... and..." her voice trailed off, and she mumbled the rest of her words awkwardly.

Maia finally calmed down, tears in her eyes and the corners of her lips still twitching to a smile. "You can start in my room," she said. "I never make my bed, and I don't like dusting, so it's a wreck. And about how I like my meals-"

"Poisoned?" Talia interrupted. "I can do that."

"You wanna know where threats will get you?" Maia asked, and the two proceeded to bicker.

 

Night came, and many people were still shaken about what had happened. Maia was still feeling it, too. She wondered if it would go away. They would be living in fear of Oswald's return now, and he was tricky. Maia was afraid he would find his way in again.

In the corridor upstairs, there was an empty room across from Maia and Anisa's. Their rooms were next to each other and the empty one was usually used for important guests, but Roland wanted Talia to use it so Maia and Anisa would be close to her. He still did not trust her and wanted either Maia or Anisa with her at all times. Talia seemed to have no complaints, though she did not look too excited to be a servant.

Maia stopped in the doorway of the room, watching Talia look around. The inside was rather big, with a large bed with thick blankets and several pillows. A table sat upon a red carpet in the center of the room, an empty vase on top of it. There was a large wardrobe and a window. Talia pushed the curtain aside and stared out the window.

Maia stopped next to her. She glanced at her, seeing the sadness in Talia's eyes. She reached into her pocket, and held out the half moon pendant. Talia did not move to take it, and only stared at it. "...Thank you," Talia said quietly. "If you hadn't come, he would have used that magic to disappear and bring me with him."

"Nothing worked out his way today," Maia said. "I'm glad for that."

"I suppose that makes you my _hero_ ," Talia grinned.

"Don't think I'm all that heroic," Maia shrugged.

Talia finally took the pendant. Maia noticed her hand was shaking. It was weird to see her this way, to see her showing fear. It made Maia hate Oswald even more. Talia took a step back, and before Maia could turn her head to her, she froze at Talia's fingertips on the back of her neck. Feeling the cold chain, Maia looked down at the pendant that Talia hung around her neck. Talia stood next to her again, looking at her. Maia was stunned. "You don't have to give this to me," her voice was a shocked whisper.

"I want to," Talia said, her lips curving upward slightly. But it was not her usual smile.

Maia swallowed. Her throat was very dry. "But it means a lot to you, doesn't it?" she asked quietly, fingers caressing the silver chain around her neck.

"Yes," Talia replied.

Maia waited for her to say more, waited for her to say why she was giving her something that was so special to her. Talia stared at the outside. "...I know you'll take care of it," she said. "You take care of things." She glanced at Maia, and the all too familiar smirk came upon her lips. This time, Maia smiled back.

"Thank you," she said.

Talia gave a nod. "So, will I be receiving any _fun_ orders from you?" her smirk returned. "How will you be using my services? How shall I refer to you? How about-"

"Can you _not_ ruin the moment?" Maia asked. "It was a _nice_ moment."

Talia chuckled. She went back to looking out the window, and Maia found herself staring. She realized she was happy that it turned into this. Not about Oswald and his escape, but that Talia now had a place to call home, a safe place. She hoped that it could stay that way, and when Oswald made his next move, they would be ready for him. And when he was dead, Talia wouldn't have to live in fear anymore.

"He won't get you," Maia said without really thinking.

Talia's lips curved upward slightly, but there was no amusement or happiness in her smile. "Oswald usually gets what he wants."

"Not this time," Maia said, and Talia looked at her. They stared at each other, and Maia stared into her eyes. "Because this time," Maia told her, "you're not alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end to this part. The ending leads into a sequel, which I'll post eventually. For now, I hope you enjoyed this part of the story!


End file.
